


A Knock

by Dogslovepizza



Series: logan is Not Okay [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Hatred, Short, i don’t know how to tag please help, implied suicide plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogslovepizza/pseuds/Dogslovepizza
Summary: There’s a knock on Logan’s door.





	A Knock

A knock at my door.

“Logan?”

It is Patton.

I cannot let him see me like this.

Not him.

I clear my throat, hoping my voice did not sound tired.

“Yes?”

“Breakfast is ready!”

“I’m afraid I will not be able to accompany you this morning, I have other matters to attend to at the moment.”

Technically not a lie.

“Oh.”

Hearing the disappointment in his voice almost makes me rethink my decision.

I wouldn’t be joining them for any further meals.

At least not if everything went to plan.

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know.”

He was disappointed.

Was he? Or was he just faking?

Or was he just holding up his father role?

Pretending to be disappointed so the others could see that he could care for anyone.

Even someone like me.


End file.
